Cameras for monitoring of scenes frequently exist in various environments such as interiors and exteriors of shops, homes, and in outdoor environments such as streets, parking lots and parks. For such and other purposes the camera may be mounted by means of a bracket on, for example, a wall of a building or a post.
The document EP 0 990 833 discloses a camera bracket. Such a camera bracket may have problems with regard to weatherproofing and may be problematic to adjust and install.
It is desirable that the cameras are stably mounted such that they are not unintentionally moved out of their adjusted positions for example by birds or force by weather. Further, it is desirable that the camera can be efficiently adjusted, thus providing the possibility to efficiently direct the camera in a desired direction.